


Pagina WIKIPEDIA per CONNECTED

by skyearth85



Series: My Moon, My Stars, My Sun [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: bigbangitalia, fake wikipedia page
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi piaceva l'idea che anche In questo 'verse ci fosse un film ispirato alle vicende dei fondatori di Facebook. Quindi l'ho inventato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagina WIKIPEDIA per CONNECTED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Scritta per **[bigbangitalia edizione 2012](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbangitalia/)**. 
> 
> Il bellissimo [poster](http://oi49.tinypic.com/2qdud69.jpg) di [**faechan**](http://faechan.livejournal.com) viene da qui :)

_Genio, Profeta, Miliardario_  
(Tagline)

" **Connected** " è un film del 2014 diretto da Oliver Stone, incentrato sui fondatori di Facebook. Il film è stato sceneggiato da Joel ed Ethan Coen.  
La pellicola ha vinto 4 Golden Globe, ha ottenuto 7 candidature agli Oscar 2015 vincendone 5, più 3 MTV Awards.

 **Trama**  
2004\. Mark Zuckember (Shia LaBeouf) studia ad Havard ed è il compagno di stanza del ricco Eduardo Saverin (Alden Ehrenreich). Eduardo è presidente degli investitori dell'università, fa parte di uno dei final club più prestigiosi (La Phoenix) ed ha sempre molte ragazze che gli girano attorno. E' però un sincero amico di Mark e spesso organizza delle uscite di gruppo. Mark una sera ci sta provando con Miranda (Megan Fox), quando questa lo rifiuta in malo modo, facendogli pesare la sua condizione sociale di "sfigato". Mark, umiliato e ubriaco, torna in dormitorio e preso da una rabbia quasi cieca, inizia la creazione di Facebook.  
Si rende conto fin da subito di essere di fronte a un'idea rivoluzionaria. Propone a Eduardo di entrare in società, ed insieme al suo amico Dustin Moskovitz (Dylan O'Brien), anche lui abile programmatore, fondano la società.  
Il primo anno di Facebook è entusiasmante per tutti, vengono riconosciuti dai loro pari, molti uomini d’affari vogliono investire su di loro, hanno per fidanzate bellissime ragazze (Zhang Ziyi e Minase Yashiro), sembra tutto procedere alla grande, finché non vengono contattati da Sean Parker (Jared Leto). L'uomo, co-fondatore di Napster, fa fin da subito una grande impressione su Mark, tanto che lo convince di trasferirsi in California. Eduardo però non è d'accordo, e decidere di rimanere ad Havard. Questo provoca una prima rottura tra i due amici.  
Tuttavia in un secondo momento Eduardo decide di raggiungerli in California (in seguito anche alla rottura con la fidanzata).  
Qui si rende conto di come le cose sono cambiate, benché si continui a lavorare, Mark, Dustin e gli altri ragazzi che collaborano a Facebook, quando non lavorano frequentano ambienti dove circolano brutte persone e sostanze.  
Mark, che prima di partire per la California si era lasciato con la ragazza, gli dice che non sono affari che lo riguardano e che dovrebbe anche lui divertirsi.  
Eduardo in un primo momento si lascia trascinare nella vita over the top che i ragazzi stanno conducendo, ma ben presto si rende conto che proprio questa vita sta distruggendo il rapporto tra lui e Mark, non aiutato dal fatto che tutti e due frequentano la stessa ragazza (Sayaka Araki).  
La frustrazione tra i due ragazzi sfocia in uno scontro violento, in cui il rapporto ne esce compromesso.  
Eduardo torna ad Havard, e decide di chiudere i fondi a Facebook. Mark non ha intenzione di chiedere scusa ad Eduardo e decide di ignorare il problema con l'amico. Facebook rischia la chiusura, finché Sean Parker non riesce a trovare dei nuovi finanziatori.  
Mark decide di estromettere Eduardo dalla società.  
Eduardo come ne viene a conoscenza, e ha un confronto drammatico con Mark. Non riescono a chiarirsi e passano alle vie legali.  
Nessuno dei due vuole finire in tribunale, quindi cercano un accordo. Mark instaura un legame profondo con una dei suoi avvocati (Rachel McAdams).  
L'amicizia tra i due ragazzi non esiste più.

 **Produzione**  
Per la realizzazione del film è stato stanziato un budget di 35 milioni di dollari.  
Megan Fox ha un piccolo cameo nella parte di Miranda. L'attrice aveva già collaborato con LaBeouf nei primi due Transformers.  
Se mentre per il ruolo di Zuckerberg Shia LaBeouf è stato fin da subito il principale candidato, per il ruolo di Saverin la scelta è stata fatta solo qualche settimana prima dell'inizio delle riprese. Alden Ehrenreich era nella rosa dei candidati, ma si temeva un conflitto con i suoi obbligi pubblicitari per il nuovo Spider Man.  
I fratelli Coen hanno imposto alla produzione Dylan O'Brien per il ruolo di Moskovitz, confessando di essere grandi fan del personaggio di Stiles che l'attore interpreta nella serie televisiva Teen Wolf.  
Rachel McAdams è Susan, uno degli avvocati di Mark (Coen: “Ci serviva un contraltare a Mark, volevamo qualcuno che con uno sguardo potesse metterlo in riga”).  
Jared Leto, nel ruolo di Sean Parker, è alla sua seconda collaborazione con Oliver Stone, a dieci anni di distanza dal controverso Alexander (2004).  
Per i ruoli femminili il casting è stato fatto a diverse attrici asiatiche. Le tre prescelte sono tutte alla loro prima esperienza cinematografica statunitense: Zhang Ziyi nel ruolo della fidanzata di Saverin, Minase Yashiro in quella di Zuckerberg e Sayaka Araki è la ragazza che Mark ed Eduardo si contendono.  
Molti personaggi direttamente coinvolto nella prima fase operativa di Facebook sono stati esclusi dal film (notabili: il co-fondatore Chris Huges, all'epoca delle riprese nell’enturage dell'amministrazione Obama, e attuale marito del vicepresidente degli Stati Uniti, e i gemelli Winklevoss, ex-atleti olimpici, in causa legale con Zuckerberg).  
Nessuno dello staff di Facebook o delle persone coinvolte nella sua storia ha collaborato al progetto.  
Le riprese di sono iniziate nel mese di ottobre 2013 a Cambridge, Massachusetts.  
Il film è stato accolto molto bene dalla critica e dal pubblico.

 **Colonna sonora**  
La colonna sonora è stata composta e registrata dai 30 Seconds to Mars (band di cui fa parte lo stesso Leto), spesso adattando acusticamente brani del repertorio del gruppo. Due inediti ("Eat me whole" e "Song of the forbidden lust") sono stati composti per la scena nell'hotel in California e per i titoli di coda.  
Il gruppo era stato scelto per la colonna sonora prima che fosse fatto il casting. Leto non aveva fatto i provini per la parte di Parker, è stato solo l'intervento di Stone che gli ha fatto provare.

 **Citazioni**  
Dustin: "Mark, tu sei l'unica persona che conosco che è più troll nella vita reale che nel web."

Eduardo: "Siamo veramente mai stati amici?"  
Mark: "Non ha importanza. Sei talmente chiuso nella tua rabbia e indignazione che qualsiasi cosa io dica ti sembrerebbe falsa."

 **Riconoscimenti principali**  
 **Golden Globe 2015**  
Miglior film drammatico  
Migliore sceneggiatura a Joel ed Ethan Coen  
Miglior attore non protagonista ad Alden Ehrenreich  
Miglior colonna sonora ai 30 Seconds to Mars  
Nomination Miglior attore in un film drammatico a Shia LaBeouf  
Nomination Migliore regia a Oliver Stone

 **Oscar 2015**  
Miglior film  
Miglior attore protagonista Shia LaBeouf  
Miglior colonna sonora ai 30 Seconds to Mars  
Migliore sceneggiatura originale a Joel ed Ethan Coen  
Miglior montaggio a Antony Miguel, Tyler Kovacich  
Nomination Migliore regia a Oliver Stone  
Nomination Migliore fotografia  
Nomination Miglior sonoro

 **MTV Awards 2015**  
Migliore performance maschile a Jared Leto  
Miglior guardaroba maschile ad Alden Ehrenreich  
Miglior scena di sesso ad Alden Ehrenreich, Shia LaBeouf e Sayaka Araki


End file.
